


Don't judge me by my looks

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Fujigaya is irritated. Ueda doesn't understand why.





	Don't judge me by my looks

"You know, I'm not just a pretty face," Fujigaya hisses as Ueda passes him in the door of the dressing room after shooting for their TV show. "Whatever," Ueda mumbles, shoving his shirt over his head, the glare of Fujigaya on him not going unnoticed.  
  
"What do you want to do, take it outside?" Ueda jokes, but Fujigaya steps closer. They are just inches apart as Fujigaya's hand turns into a fist, the gaze in his eyes irritated.  
  
"I don't really understand your problem," Ueda begins but is slightly taken aback by a soft push back against the counter and soft lips on his own.  
  
"You irritate me so much," Fujigaya growls, "I feel like you think I'm just a dumb beauty, but on the other hand I'm attracted to you and don't know how to handle it."  
  
He pulls back and wipes his lips, which has Ueda frown and widen his eyes.  
  
"If you're gonna kiss me, do it properly and not like you want to regret it right afterwards."  
  
"See, I don't really know what I want!" Fujigaya yells, and Ueda pulls him close by the wrist, flings him around and pushes him to the counter, pushing back up against him and grabs his hair.  
  
Fujigaya's body temperature rises about 100 degrees as he feels a flush spread across his cheeks and he whimpers despite himself, partly also because he realizes that Ueda can see his face in the mirror.  
  
"If that's what you want, we can indulge," Ueda let's go of his grip and pulls away, leaving Fujigaya panting, hands on the counter.  
  
"I'm not into making things more complicated, so you can just tell me, and I can tell you if that's fine with me."  
  
He continues to pack his bag, grabbing a shirt to put on, leaving Fujigaya alone until he hears a soft thud of a fist on the counter. Fujigaya turns around, the flush on his face now one of arousal rather than irritation.  
  
Slowly, making sure Ueda's gaze is on him, he begins to stretch, using his body height as an advantage as he stretches to full length beautifully while sliding off his shirt, bending and shaking his head to be able to see again because his bangs have gotten too long yet again. He should listen to Senga's complaints and visit a hairdresser again.  
  
He does make a show out of it, though, knowing full well Ueda is watching, and they both don't say a word with Ueda standing in the room and Fujigaya at the counter before Ueda snickers and looks to the ground. "That's adorable."  
  
"Not quite what I aimed for," Fujigaya huffs.  
  
"No. I mean, that you want to lure me in. I find it cute."  
  
Fujigaya frowns.  
  
"Why can't you just.."  
  
His last words are cut off by Ueda's lips on his, and Ueda is pressing against him, making him gasp. Their tongues are out for a battle and before Fujigaya knows it he is bend over the counter with his legs around the other man's waist.  
  
Not much conversation is needed as Ueda's hands is between their bodies to rip on Fujigaya's pants, opening the zipper and freeing his cock before sliding down to take it between his lips, much to Fujigaya's surprise.  
  
"You shouldn't judge me by looks either," Ueda says as he slides his tongue along the twitching length, "I love taking it."  
  
Fujigaya's eyes widen and he thinks of a reply before Ueda swallows him whole and he has to slap a hand in front of his mouth to silence himself.  
  
Ueda makes quick work of it, having Fujigaya jerk before he really was aware he was close and Ueda pulls back with a grin yet his face is now also flushed.  
  
Ueda grabs his shirt and swings his back over his shoulder.  
  
"Call me if you want more," he says, "you have my number."  
  
And with that he leaves Fujigaya half naked and spent on the counter, breathing hard and trying to process what just happened.  
  
Ueda turns around once more before he closes the door.  
  
"I wanna try and see if we can work out more compatibilities."  



End file.
